Episode 1544 (2nd April 1991)
Plot It's Easter Sunday in the village and the day of Alice's christening. Mark is in a foul mood following Paula dumping him at her dad's wishes. Joe informs him that he's arranged to meet with her dad to sort the situation out. Alan tries to drum up trade in The Woolpack by offering a free pint to all men who bring their Easter "chicks" to the pub. Seth tries to persuade Alan to return to Monk's beer, noting that gimmicks won't work as his customers just simply don't like Skipdale beer. Kathy attempts to persuade a tired Chris to come to the christening with her. Zoe informs Frank about Martin Bennett being involved with Skipdale Laboratories and possible animal experimentation. Kathy confides in Caroline that she's struggling to spend time with Chris due to the amount of work they've taken on. Elizabeth is disappointed as she waits for Alan to arrive at the church but Dolly insists on sitting by Alan as the godparents should sit together. Caroline witnesses her disappointment. The christening gets underway. Kathy is embarrassed as Chris bursts into the church late. After the christening, the attendees all go back to 3 Demdyke Row to celebrate. Caroline scolds Alan as he uses the gathering as a marketing opportunity to get everyone to go to The Woolpack for his Easter offer. Seth arrives at The Woolpack with his Easter chick - a real live chicken - and amuses Alan into giving him his free drink. Kathy looks on embarrassed as Chris gets drunk. Martin arrives at Home Farm to see Zoe, explaining she was right about Skipdale Laboratories experimenting on animals. He tells her he's disassociated himself with them. Zoe is grateful and withdraws her resignation. Kathy walks out on Chris in The Woolpack. Caroline tries to encourage him to have a serious talk with Kathy. Alan makes Seth aware that he knows he isn't really a descendant of the Verney family. Seth is amused to have kept up the joke for so long. Joe returns from seeing Paula's dad and breaks the news that he's sorted the situation out and Mark can go on seeing her. Mark informs Joe that he doesn't want to, explaining that he rang Paula while they were out and she blames him for the damage to the car. Alan worries to Caroline that he isn't reaching his beer quota, explaining that even giving the beer away the customers are only staying for their free drink and going elsewhere. He tells Caroline he needs to sort something fast or he could risk losing the pub altogether. Cast Regular cast *Joe Sugden - Frazer Hines *Dolly Skilbeck - Jean Rogers *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Kathy Merrick - Malandra Burrows *Nick Bates - Cy Chadwick *Mark Hughes - Craig McKay *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Kim Tate - Claire King *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Sam Skilbeck - Benjamin Whitehead *Archie Brooks - Tony Pitts *Elsa Feldmann - Naomi Lewis *Elizabeth Feldmann - Kate Dove *Michael Feldmann - Matthew Vaughan *Bill Middleton - Johnny Caesar *Mrs. Bates - Diana Davies *Alice Bates - Kimberly Hewitt (uncredited) Guest cast *Martin Bennett - John Pickles Locations *3 Demdyke Row - Downstairs rooms *Home Farm - Kitchen, nursery flat and grounds *Victoria Cottage - Front room *Emmerdale Farm - Farmhouse kitchen and barn *Main Street *St. Mary's Church - Exterior and interior *Unknown road *Unknown play area *The Woolpack - Public bar and backroom Notes *Christopher Chittell (Eric Pollard) is credited but does not appear in this episode. *From this episode onwards, Archie Brooks is credited by his full name rather than just 'Archie'. *This episode was released on the following commercial releases: **Emmerdale 6 DVD released by MMT Laukkanen Ltd on 23rd October 2015. Category:1991 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Episodes released on DVD